The Calm Before the Storm
by DistantPhoenix
Summary: Welcome to the official sneak peak of my upcoming FanFic, "Time's Downfall". Enjoy. Note: This will be labled as an AT FanFic so it can easier to find in the AT category.


_I do not own Adventure Time and/or any of its content by its creators, and also do not own Destiny 2's ownership from its developers as well._

 _Enjoy the sneak peek._

 _P.S, this will be labeled in the AT category, while the official story will be in the AT and Destiny crossover category._

The Calm Before the Storm

Location: The Last City, Earth

Time: 3:00 P.M

In the Last City, mornings and afternoons were relatively normal for its residents. Local shops were crowded by citizens, always eager to see what was in stock. The food stands were also packed to the brim, including the ever popular spicy ramen shops. The city was under the protection of the Vanguard and its Guardians, who kept a watchful eye on every nook and cranny from the Tower, ensuring the safety of the last habitable area on the planet.

From a viewing area in the Tower, stood Zavala, the leading commander of the Vanguard. He was in distant thought, looking back at memories of what transpired in his past and present days. _Just like a watching a movie reel,_ he said in his mind.

He then came upon the time when the Red Legion attacked the Last City, showing no mercy to its inhabitants and Guardians.

He could hear the screams of terror from the citizens, which shook him to the core a good bit.

He could feel the pain from when he was drained of the Traveler's light, rendering him to a weakened state.

He saw the fires the erupting from the city, consuming everything in its way like some monster eating its meal.

 _Zavala…. ,_

A voice came through his mind, making him wonder where it originated from.

 _Zavala…_

 _There it is again,_ he said in thought, _who's trying to call for me?_

"ZAVALA!"

The yell startled him, breaking him from his train of thought. He turned around and saw his Ghost floating behind him, who looked a bit irritated.

"Zavala, I've been trying to get your attention", said his Ghost, "Are you deaf or something?"

"No, I was just… lost in thought.", he said, still shaken from the memory. He recomposed himself, wiping the image from his mind. "Anyways, what do need from me Ghost?"

"Ikora told me that she needed your assistance with something, immediately she said."

"Thank you for the information, let her know I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes sir", said the Ghost. The little machine then flew off, leaving the commander to himself again.

A few minutes later, Zavala was walking down from the observing room to the Bazaar, where the Warlock Vanguard, Ikora Rey, had made her spot to continue conducting her teachings to other Guardians who wanted to become a warlock.

As Zavala made his way through the crowded area, he kept thinking why Ikora had asked for him, making him come up with several predictions on why.

 _Maybe it's just a Fireteam she wants me to command for a mission,_ he thought, _or maybe it's that group of Fallen Wretches trying to get through the Wall again._

 _Or it might be that Cayde has gotten himself into trouble like always._

He stopped when he made it to Ikora, both mentally and physically preparing himself for whatever she had in mind.

"Zavala, thank you for coming here.", she said

"Of course, Ikora, what is it that you've requested my assistance for?"

"Ooh, is it something special, like Gjallarhorn special?", said Cayde-6, walking up to the pair as he had been summoned as well.

"Cayde, focus on the task on hand.", said Ikora, with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"Whatever you say Ikora.", he said.

"As I was about to say, I called you two here because of something one of Cayde's scouts reported to have seen at the Farm after he and his Fireteam was sent to retrieve some supplies we left behind after the Red Legion's defeat."

"What did he tell you?", questioned Zavala.

"Apparently, he told me that a mysterious portal appeared as he and his Fireteam was about to leave the area, saying it just appeared out of thin air."

"Anything else to clarify?"

"The Vex were there too."

"WHAT?!". Zavala couldn't believe what he was hearing. "The… The Vex have never been on this planet, why would they be here?"

"We don't know their intentions, but the Fireteam took out the Vex group that was there, and said that portal is still active."

"How can it still be there, surely it would've closed by now." , said Cayde.

"They placed a radar beacon by the portal, and scans indicate that its still standing as we speak, and there's something else too."

"What is it, loot?"

"No Cayde, the Fireteam's leader said his Ghost picked up voices from the other side of the portal, and recorded it after scanning it."

"Can we hear the recording please, Ikora?", asked Zavala.

"Of course", she said.

She then asked her Ghost to play the recording of the voices that was transferred to it, which then brought up an audio file display and played it.

… **.** _ **Playing audio recording...**_

… **.What do you think it is on the other side?...**

… **. I don't know, but I think I leads to somewhere…**

… **. Maybe it leads to another dimension….**

… **. That's where portals usually lead to ya ding-dong…**

… **. Hey, watch it….**

… **. Guys, this isn't the time to argue, we need to prepare ou-...**

… **. Ourselves for whatever is on the other side? I was thinking the same…**

… **. Right, let's go prep up before we jump in to wherever this leads to…**

… **. Good thinking, bro….**

… **.** _ **End of audio recording...**_

Cayde and Zavala just stood there dumbfounded, trying to piece together what they had just heard from the Ghost's recording from earlier.

"So, there **is** life on the other side of this portal.", said a slightly stunned Zavala.

"Your statement is correct on that matter.", said Zavala's Ghost.

"Sooooo, what do you think we should do guys?", asked Cayde in a nonchalant manner.

"Like whoever these people are said in the recording, we should prepare ourselves for whatever waits on the other side.", said Ikora.

"I think what we should do is have ourselves and some other Guardians travel to the portal the Vex may have created and wait for whatever comes through, in case they're a threat to us.", stated Zavala.

"I like it", said Cayde, "let's go with that."

"Alright, let's gather up some Guardians, get some weapons and supplies from Banshee, and then head out to the Farm."

 _Time Shift:_

Location: The Farm, Earth

Time: 6:00 P.M

The Fireteam arrived at the Farm later that night, prepared for anything that were to step through the mysterious Vex anomaly. As they waited, two of the Guardians that were assigned to the Fireteam decided to chat with each other.

"Hey Chris, what do you think might step through that portal?", asked one of them.

"To be honest with you, no clue at all Zack.", said Chris. He was polishing his rifle in the process.

"Well, I think it might be some more Vex Goblins, considering this portal is Vex made."

"Or it might be a lady that likes you, stating the fact that you failed to get so many with your 'charming looks'.", Chris teased.

"Shut up man, don't make fun of me." , Zack said in an angry tone.

"Alright, alright, don't get so hasty."

"Whatever man."

All of a sudden, the radar beacon that was placed by the Fireteam from earlier started to go off.

"Guardian Zoe, what do you got from that beacon?", Zavala asked urgently.

"Scans are picking up four vital signs from the other side of the anomaly, sir." said Zoe nonchalantly.

"Are they Vex vitals?", questioned a Guardian named Aaron.

"No"

"Alright team, prepare yourselves, for we may have a fight on our hands if these people are threats.", said Cayde.

Everyone gathered in front of the portal with their weapons raised, ready to fire at anything that were to attack them. The radar beacon connected to Zoe's vital sign reader pulsed faster and faster as the four unknown lifeforms came closer and closer to coming through the portal.

Chris and Zack were nervous about what was going to come through the portal, deciding if they should either stand their ground or just panic and run for their lives. Aaron and Zoe on the other hand kept their cool and stood in their positions like rocks.

The portal then started to fluctuate, which made everyone stand in their place like statues, with half and half being either nervous or calm. As soon as that happened, a figure started to come through the anomaly, forming the distinctive shape of a human being.

When the being stepped through, everyone was slightly confused by his apparel. He wore a white hat, with little bear ears on top. He also had on a light blue t-shirt with dark blue shorts, along with a green backpack and black shoes. He had peachy colored skin and revealed that he had blonde hair since he had a few strands hanging from underneath his hat.

The human was highly confused due to the fact that he had a group of seven people pointing strange looking rifles at him and wore armor that he had not seen before.

Seconds after he had stepped through, two others had stepped through. One was a an average sized yellow-orange bulldog that was standing on both its hind legs. The other was a female that wore a yellow-orange, ground-length dress with a v-neck collar, and the sleeves of which reaching past the elbows. Her hair was worn down to her back, with a crown on top her head.

 _Wait...and she's made out of FIRE?,_ Zack said in his mind, dumbfounded in the process.

The fourth and final figure came out as soon as the others made their way following the human. It was a female too, but she was different. She wore a magenta dress with a pink and purple cropped cardigan or sweater, magenta shorts, and high pink boots. She also wore her hair back, which was a bright pink, nearly matching her skin, with a crown adorned on her head as well.

The four beings were surprised to see what event had transpired before them. The Guardians were in the same state of mind as well, confused on what just happened in front of them.

After what seemed like an eternity, the female fire elemental took a couple of steps towards the group. They noticed this and trained all their sights on her, watching her like snakes ready to strike. She was frightened by this but kept her ground.

"I… I don't understand this, but… who are you people anyways?", she finally asked.

Aaron walked up to her, his weapon withdrawn in order to not further frighten the visitor.

"I'll let you answer first", he said, "Who are **you** people?"

The rest of the four stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"My name is Finn, Finn Mertens sir.", said the human.

"I'm Jake, Jake the Dog." said the dog

Chris and Zack both looked at each other, weirded out by Jake. They couldn't believe that he could talk like a normal human being.

"I'm Phoebe, Princess and noble ruler of the Fire Kingdom.", said the fiery female.

"Sounds a bit dangerous for you to rule such a place, wouldn't you agree?", asked Zoe.

Phoebe only responded with an unamused glare towards her.

The fourth one however, didn't introduce herself like the others. This made Aaron a bit annoyed.

"Excuse me miss, but would you please state your identity to us please?"

"I won't formerly do it until all of you stop pointing your weapons at me! This is not how you treat a royal, especially a Princess.", the pink woman stated to Aaron, who was red with embarrassment. He hesitated for a moment before he made his decision.

"Lower your weapons, please.", he said.

Everyone did as he said and withdrew their rifles.

"Now, can you please state your identity, **your majesty**?", asked Cayde.

"I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, proud ruler of the Candy Kingdom.", she declared.

Zoe and Cayde both snickered at PB's statement, trying to hold back complete laughter from the absurdity from it.

"Well then, it seems that we haven't introduced ourselves properly yet." , said Ikora, "Allow us to do so then."

"I am Ikora Rey, the Vanguard's scholar and Warlock teacher of Guardians. I'll explain to you everything we can once we head back to the Last City."

"Greetings, I'm Commander Zavala. The leader of the Vanguard the teacher of Titan Guardians."

"The name's Cayde compadres, teacher of Hunter Guardians. Trust me, I'll be your best guy for advice when you need it, _tck tck_."

The others in the Fireteam group then walked up to the visitors, ready to introduce themselves. One by one they removed the helmets that concealed their faces, letting the foreigners get a good look at them.

Chris and Zack had the same appearance, considering they were twin brothers. They both had raven black hair and pale skin, but not enough to notice the skin tone change. They also had dark blue eyes like Finn had.

Zoe had long blonde hair with some dark brown shades in some parts. Her skin had a caramel like tone to it, along with emerald green eyes.

Aaron was not like any of the human Guardians, he was an Exo. He had a completely silver colored head, with eyes that glew a dark purple and glew the same color in the inside of his jaw and mouth area.

"My name is Zoe. I'm a Hunter Guardian and from a Fireteam group known as the Zodiac Battalion. In there, we show no mercy to our enemies.", she said while taking out a knife and polishing it's blade, which made Jake shiver a good bit.

"I'm AA-40N, but I'm usually known to my fellow Guardians as Aaron. I'm an Exo, and belong to the Fireteam known as the Wolverines. The Wolverines are a special forces night ops team for the Vanguard, so don't pick a fight with us, ever."

"We're Chris and Zack", said Chris, "We're both twin brothers and fight alongside each other in the Fireteam known as the Crimson Gauntlet. Only the bravest and most deemed worthy Titans ar-"

"Alright, enough of the greetings team.", said an impatient Zavala, "We need to head back to the Tower along with these four…. I guess foreigners too. They have some explaining to do for us."


End file.
